Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 50\% \times 0.5 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.5 \times 100\% = 50\%$ Now we have: $ 50\% \times 50\% = {?} $ $ 50\% \times 50\% = 25 \% $